


【佐鸣】夏天尾巴

by Orrrasc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrrasc/pseuds/Orrrasc
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto





	【佐鸣】夏天尾巴

他们瞒着玖辛奈交往的那个暑假有一大半时间都在医院度过。鸣人因为放假开始前的棒球比赛摔断了一条腿，这导致他既缺席了重要考试又没法下床和小男友到约定好的湖心公园喂鸽子。

佐助会趁玖辛奈不在的时候过来陪他，水门趴在儿子的床上打瞌睡，鸣人笨拙地架着伤腿，和暂时以补课教师自居的宇智波碰嘴唇。实际上等到高温的夏季过去，鸣人只学会了在接吻的时候要张开嘴巴。至于古代国文和正比函数，早就被忘得一干二净。佐助虽然气恼自己没有验收到合格的教学成果，但好歹这件事，他确确实实给鸣人做了好榜样。  
妈妈知道的话肯定会打死我的，鸣人无数次这么说，二十岁之前不能喝酒，也不能跑出去和女孩子过夜，只有在圣诞节的时候才允许我玩到很晚回来——喂佐助，你有没有在听啊？  
佐助摘下耳机，亲了亲鸣人的嘴唇。没有。他说得十分理直气壮。  
其实鸣人摔伤倒不是真的因为那场毫无竞争力可言的棒球比赛，他自然是校队的王牌，只是恰好在那一天没有发挥出全部的真正实力。鸣人整个夏天都在唠唠叨叨，腿好了要去干嘛干嘛，打败隔壁的音中，最好再打进市决赛。必须要让佐助对我刮目相看！到时候我们就可以跟着伊鲁卡老师一起去爬山啦！  
是是，佐助无奈地架着他去卫生间，你好了没有，我的肩膀很酸。  
不要抱怨啊真是的，我的腿有一半是你这家伙要负责的吧！鸣人说，要不是那天……  
佐助红着脸捂住他的嘴，笨蛋不许说！  
鸣人大呼小叫地挣扎起来。

其实那天具体发生了什么佐助也记不得了，鸣人坐在单杠上晃腿，吃粘哒哒的冰淇淋磨蹭了将近半个钟头。太阳挂在头顶，佐助无法忍耐地扭过头来直冲着那双蓝色眼睛，忽然就这么熄火了。他原本想说什么——没人能知道这件事了——唯一可考证的就是佐助衣领上的雪糕污渍，还有他们与食物一样粘哒哒的嘴唇。鸣人从单杠上跳下来，佐助准备扶住他的一刹那地球上的万有引力忽然失效，物理法则变得乱七八糟，致使两个青春期的孩子叠在一起，呼吸里全是雪糕的甜腻气味。佐助还尝到了鸣人的嘴唇，后者却只是磕到了牙齿，并且为明天的比赛赔上了一条腿。  
或许宇智波真的该为他们遗失的夏天好好负起责，但有时候他们也觉得就算只是这样，在光影无限拉长的医院里欣赏黄昏日落，任凭缠绷带的腿被日光晒得发烫而没有了知觉，背着玖辛奈和水门偷偷接一个吻也十分珍贵。

不用补习的时候佐助会坐在鸣人旁边看书，头回来的时候宇智波连书都拿倒了，反过来的枕草子他一个字都没有读懂，也不可能读懂了，而这只是因为玖辛奈始终在用审视的目光打量他们两个。  
其实那眼神没有特别的深意，她相当喜欢佐助，也自始自终爱着自己的儿子——即使这个从小到大都很听话，偶尔恶作剧的男孩现在违背了母亲的意愿，但可以相信的是，他们，佐助和鸣人都成长在各自正确而光明的道路上，没有因为这段夏天开始的秘密而出现任何不测或走上歧途。这就是玖辛奈最大的心愿。  
鸣人腿伤全然恢复的时候已经是夏天的末尾，接到学校的复学通知时他们还在遥远的山林里捉角虫玩儿。佐助盘腿坐在树底，鸣人从树枝上翻下来，头顶便传来欢快的鸟鸣。他满手污泥和细小的木屑，忽然捧住小男友的双颊，胡乱抹了一把便远远地跑开了。  
于是就这么一路跑回山下，鼬恰好卸了单车出现在山脚的竹屋门口。奔波回家的男孩们被命令钻进被窝午睡，打闹和关于孤独的话题都消失了，呼吸，睡眠和美丽的好梦来到这里——鼬拉开纸门，屋内屋外，除了突如其来的雨，再没有其他的东西了。

FIN


End file.
